Not Your Conventional Family
by The Forgotten Nobody
Summary: 5 times Newt took care of his creatures and the 1 time they took care of him.


**1**

 **Amadeus the Niffler**

Despite the amount of trouble the niffler delights in causing him, Newt can't deny he has a certain fondness for Amadeus. Amadeus was one of the first creatures he had picked up; the niffler had been evading an awfully angry jewellery owner who had been threatening the poor creature. At the time, Newt had been outraged for the niffler was simply following his instincts and had swiftly provided Amadeus the suitcase as a hiding place. Of course, Newt learnt very quickly that Amadeus didn't just follow his instincts but actively went looking to create mischief. But, well, no one was perfect, including certain nifflers.

For this reason, Newt has to find ways to keep the sneaky creature entertained to prevent him from attempting to escape quite so often. One of the ways Newt does this is to create a treasure hunt of sorts for the niffler. This often involves transfiguring odd bits and bobs he keeps lying around into trinkets and coins and while the niffler is asleep, Newt will place them around the different habitats (making sure to keep away from the beasts that might try to harm the curious little thing). Something Newt has found works extremely well is adding some of his personal belongings to the collection, under the guise that he has accidently dropped them. These in particular make Amadeus extremely smug and think he has got one over Newt. Newt will of course make a show of being exasperated with him but secretly he's pleased, especially when the niffler willingly heads to his bed, satisfied with his stash of goods.

[There _is_ the sulking period once everything inevitably transfigures back into their original forms but Newt finds he's getting quite proficient at getting the spells to last increasing amount of times.]

 **2**

 **Pickett the Bowtruckle**

Newt wasn't lying that Pickett has attachment issues. Ever since day one when he'd found the abandoned Bowtruckle, he had refused to leave Newts side, clinging hopelessly against Newt whenever he tried to introduce him to the other Bowtruckles in his care.

For all that Picket had quite the attitude when dealing with Newt, when it comes to his own kind he very quickly becomes unsure of himself, unconvinced that they will like or accept him. Having been the subject of bullying and these thoughts himself, Newt can relate to the Bowtruckle and so against perhaps what is best, he allows Pickett to find refuge in his pocket. He does know, however, that there will be a day when Pickett will leave him and from the longing looks Newt notices Pickett give the other Bowtruckles, it ought to be soon. Also, it had been slightly terrifying having him so close during the mess in New York. Newt would really rather the situation of nearly losing Pickett not repeats itself.

"Come now Pickett," New coaxes the reluctant Bowtruckle. "I'm sure you would have so much fun with them."

The resulting flatulence noise shows what Pickett thinks of that.

"It's n-not that I don't love having you with me," Newt assures him. "But I don't want you to get hurt. And it would so please me to see you happy with them."

Pickett folds his arms and purposefully faces away from Newt. The wizard sighs and looks towards the other Bowtruckles who are amusing themselves twirling on the branches, a few attempting tricks with varying success. He bites his lip, unsure what to do, when a thought strikes him.

"You know you'll always be my favourite Pickett," Newt whispers conspiratorially and while he would love to say he doesn't play favourites, that he shows each and every one of his creatures the same amount of care and affection, he does have a soft spot for a select few, Pickett one of them. "Never worry about that. And remember, you helped me save New York from Grindelwald. Why, you're a hero Pickett."

This perks Pickett's interest. He slowly swivels his head towards Newt. "It's t-true," Newt carries on. "And I'll forever be grateful for your help. Do you not think you should share this with the others? Let them know what you did? I only offer it as a suggestion. You'd be welcome back in my pocket if need be." It might make Newt more wary about what he did but if Pickett truly needed it then his pocket is where he would stay.

Pickett taps a root thoughtfully against Newt's palm. Newt waits with bated breath, a smile illuminating his face when Pickett makes a demanding noise and points towards the playing Bowtruckle. Relieved, Newt brings Pickett over to the other Bowtruckles who pause in what they are doing. Newt offers out his palm to them, displaying Pickett. The anxiety prone Bowtruckle glances back at Newt who gives him an encouraging smile, mouthing the words 'hero'. Bolstered, Pickett stands straighter and chirps some words to the others that make a few of them step forward curiously, replying to Pickett.

Something they said clearly must help as Pickett leaps off Newt's hand and onto the leaves, the other Bowtruckles crowding around him excitedly. Happy to leave Pickett settle in, Newt keeps an eye on him while he tends to some nearby creatures.

[Of course, Newt had never even thought that with Pickett's introduction, the temperamental Bowtruckle's attitude problems would spread. It was like dealing with a group of sulking teenagers!]

 **3**

 **Dougal the Demiguise**

When the Dougal the demiguise joins Newt's menagerie, he's very nervous and understandably so. He's the first demiguise Newt has found and so the anxious creature feels alone surrounded by the other magnificent creatures Newt has found. Shy by nature, Dougal has a habit of turning invisible when spooked, which happens to be very often. This therefore causes somewhat of an issue when it comes to feeding time.

"D-Dougal," Newt calls out softly, hoping to coax the poor thing out from wherever it had chosen to hide. "I've got food. I'm sure you're very hungry. Nothing's going to happen. Can't you tell? Can you see nothing will hurt you?"

Newt patiently holds out the apples, knowing them to be Dougal's favourite. He's soon rewarded with the demiguise shimmering into view, tentatively reaching out for an apple, all the while searching Newt suspiciously with his large black eyes.

"There you go," Newt croons, crouching down further. The demiguise snatches one of the apples from the top of the pile and holds it protectively, continuing to stare at Newt.

"It's-it's okay. It's yours. They all are. You don't have to be afraid. I realise I haven't introduced you properly to everyone. Would you like that?" The demiguise had had rather a rude introduction to the suitcase and with everything that had consequently happened; Newt hasn't had the opportunity to settle him in as he normally would one of his new beasts. With luck, rectifying that would help the demiguise relax.

Dougal takes a bite of his apple, considering.

"We don't have to do too much, perhaps just introduce you to a couple," Newt offers.

The demiguise swallows the chunk of apple and then tentatively offers out a hand. Understanding, Newt takes the proffered hand and hand in hand, Newt leads him around the habitats, making sure Dougal knows that he is safe and cared for.

[Newt did not count on Amadeus and Dougal becoming thick as thieves. The niffler discovered that having a friend who can turn invisible is extremely handy when it comes to elaborate escape plans. Newt gets close to tearing his hair out when it comes to the two of them.]

 **4**

 **Aria the Acromantula**

It really is dreadful the reputation Acromantulas receive simply for their appearance, Newt thinks sadly. Admittedly, yes, they could do without eating the lost explorers that wandered through their territory but if one knew how to properly approach and respect an Acromantula then they truly weren't that bad at all.

If only Newt can get this through to the poacher that had his wand pointed at one of the last remaining acromantulas of the colony Newt had been hoping to study. The language barrier did make this a tad more difficult that it might otherwise be but Newt hopes that throwing his body in front of the injured beast gives a good indication of his intentions.

"Move," the poacher growls. He aims his wand past the wizard and Newt moves accordingly so that it's directed at his chest once more. Hopefully, the poacher wasn't the sort to hurt wizards, though with the growing angry expression on his face he couldn't be sure.

"I-I'm afraid I can't," Newt responds boldly, though his legs are feeling a bit unsteady. "All magical beings must be protected."

He isn't entirely sure the man understands him. "Move," the poachers insists again. "Or I hurt you."

"I, um, I'd rather you didn't if it's all the same," Newt mutters. "Please, let me take her."

"It kill my friend," the other man snarls.

"Well yes, they, er, they can do that when threatened…and sometimes when not I suppose. But please, don't kill her."

The man seems tired of his arguments and shoots the equivalent of a stupefy at Newt which has the wizard flying back into a tree, winded, and now only a few feet away from the acromantula who studies him intently. Fortunately, this works out for Newt has his suitcase with him and so close, he now has the opportunity to hide her inside.

"Please don't h-hurt anyone inside," Newt asks of the acromantula before leaping forward and hoisting the beast inside it just as a spell comes hurtling towards her. The poacher lets out a cry of anger at the near miss and directs his wand back towards Newt.

"Time to go," Newt says simply before apparating back into the cabin he'd been residing in while scouting the jungle. Safe, for now, Newt goes into check on his newest guest. Injured as she was, the acromantula hasn't got far and is currently frightening the mooncalves. Newt soothes the timid creatures with some pets and soft words and the goes to inspect the acromantula, decided how best to treat her.

"You…saved me," the acromantula says, sounding bewildered.

"You speak English?" Newt asks, surprised.

"Some. Why?"

"Why did I save you? Because I believe that no, no animal should come to harm," Newt says forcefully. "It's not right that you lost your colony. I'll try to find another home for you, I promise."

"Why?" The acromantula asks again.

"All life is precious. We wizards have no more right to life than you and I've dedicated my life to ensure all creatures are safe and happy. Could you tell me if you hurt anywhere else?"

With all eight eyes trained on him inquisitively, the acromantula answers his questions the best she can and soon she's well on her way to healing. They manage to strike the deal that as long as Newt regularly brings her food and updates on his travels, she will happily leave the other creatures alone and Newt finds Aria to be quite the conversational partner once she develops a better grasp of English.

[Later, Newt will rescue more acromantulas, one of which Aria will be quite taken with. The parents won't survive to see their egg hatch but Newt promises to protect it with his life. Or rather, give it to a young, enthusiastic, budding magizoologist whilst visiting Hogwarts.]

 **5**

 **Yvora the Hungarian Horntail**

Newt could never say he is fearless when he faces all his beasts. After all, just like some wizards, they can be unpredictable, especially when they feel threatened or scared. The cardinal rule is to not show fear in such situations but in some cases, it is unavoidable.

The dragon has her baby tucked protectively under her wing, snapping and swinging her tail towards Newt who is trying to get close enough to reach the little creature. It is completely understandable that she doesn't want a human coming near her, even one as familiar as Newt, but the wizard knows that he could help the baby. It had been a stressful birth, with one of the wings getting trapped on the way out. For this reason it is now twisted. Newt is certain he could fix it but with her child injured and her hormones at very high levels, Yvora perceives everyone as a threat.

"Please Yvora," Newt tries. "I-I simply want to help. You know me."

His terror isn't helping matters but then, Yvora is a Hungarian Horntail, one of the most dangerous species of dragon. One swipe that Newt is too slow to dodge and then his darling creatures would be trapped in the suitcase without their mummy. He has no hope that any of the other surrounding dragon handlers will help him; they think him made for attempting this in the first place, wanting to subdue the mother instead. While perhaps safer for them, Newt knows that it would only traumatise both the mother and child more and so it's a course of action he would desperately like to avoid. And perhaps they are right, the baby dragon's injury is not yet life threatening but left untreated then it might never be able to fly and Newt couldn't just sit back when there was _something_ he could do.

"Yvora, please," Newt pleads; flinching as Yvora snorts out a burst of fire threateningly that singes a couple of his hairs.

"Just let us stun her Scamander before you jet yourself killed!" Shouts Andrei.

"No!" Newt calls back. "I can do this!"

He narrowly avoids a swipe of her sharp tail, gulping. He needs a way to calm her, to get her to think more rationally. Newt wracks his brain for memories with Yvora, thinking of what might potentially soothe her.

"Sorin! Fetch my hagpipes!"

"Are you mad Scamander!?" Sorin cries.

"Quite possibly!"

Newt moves back, retreating until Sorin returns with his hagpipes. Newt doesn't claim to be gifted at playing instruments however his father did teach him the basics of playing the hagpipes and often on a quiet night Yvora would come to him while he played, settling down to listen. She seemed to take comfort from his out of tune playing. Hopefully, it will have the desired effect now as well.

The first blow lets out a shrieking noise and Newt winces, licks his lips, and then tries again, slowly building up a lilting tune. There are a few off notes but Yvora doesn't seem bothered for her breathing slows and Newt notices the moment she regains a bit more clarity. More confident, Newt starts to walk towards her, still playing and though Yvora hunches defensively, she allows him further than he'd previously reached. Cautiously, Newt steps over her flickering tail and moves beside the baby whom Newt can now see is a girl.

Hoping he isn't making a grand mistake, Newt stops playing. Yvora makes a low, grumbling noise but with a clearer mind, she is more willing to let Newt near. The wizard makes sure to keep his body language open and non-threatening and he approaches the baby.

"There we go, oh you poor dear," Newt says softly to the little dragon. She looks up at him pitifully.

"It's alright. I'll fix it." With a quietly worded healing spell, the wing rights itself and Newt's pleased to see there shouldn't be any lasting damage.

[However, he doesn't take into account the second of pain the baby would have felt. The resulting cry of pain she lets out has Yvora brushing him away with a claw and Newt is forced to spend a couple of days recovering from the nasty scratches. The lectures he gets from various other handlers are unpleasant but perhaps what is worse is the mob he gets upon returning to his worried beasts.]

 **\+ 1**

So busy caring for all his different beasts, Newt sometimes forgets that he also needs to take care of himself. It's not that he means to be so neglectful; it's just that he often gets so caught up trying to rescue the next beast, or tend to those already under his care, that it slips his mind that he also needs sustenance and rest. Normally, Newt can manage to catch it just in time, get to a bed and some food down him before his body gives out but in some instances, such as this, when Newt has spent the previous night trying to catch a hurt, yet unexpectedly rambunctious, Grindylow, his limits are not quite as high as normal.

Newt sneezes as he feeds the Fwoopers, startling the few which had decided to perch on his arm. He tiredly wipes at his red nose and gives the chirping bird-like creatures a reassuring smile.

"There, there. Nothing to worry about. Finish your dinner."

The Fwoopers consume the rest of the feed and then Newt moves onto the Diricawl which Newt finds himself staring up at, rather than down upon the flightless birds as he is used to.

"It appears I'm more unwell than I thought," Newt ponders aloud before deciding that the ground he'd presumably collapsed upon isn't all that uncomfortable and would be an alright place to pass out.

Newt wakes to the sound of worried chattering. His head feels like it's stuffed full of wool, his nose of tar and his throat is not dissimilar to sandpaper. But his beasts clearly need him and so Newt prepares to get up, pressing his hands upon his bed to…how odd.

The surface beneath his fingertips is not his mattress. It feels softer, silkier. Newt opens his eyes and confirms that he is indeed not in his bed but a hammock of sorts, woven out of acromantula silk. Aria stands beside him proudly.

"You fainted," the acromantula informs him. "We were all worried."

"Oh," says Newt softly, touched. By his stomach sits Amadeus and seeing that Newt has noticed him, he offers him one of the trinkets from the collection he'd brought with him.

"Thank you Amadeus," Newt smiles, taking back his pocket watch, something he'd left during the last treasure hunt.

A croaky noise sounds from his right and Newt turns to find Dougal hunched on the ground, holding out an apple. He nudges Newt's hand until the wizard takes it and isn't satisfied until Newt takes a bite from the fruit. The juice from the fruit helps soothe his throat but it isn't quite enough. He needn't worry however for a mooncalf comes trotting forward, a bucket of water held in her mouth. She drops it beside the hammock, a few droplets of water splashing out. There isn't a cup nearby but Newt is able to slowly learn over and grasp a handful of water, bringing it to his lips and the mooncalf lets out a delighted chirp.

Not wanting to be left out, Pickett and his new friends, who have lined themselves upon the edge of the hammock, begin to wave the leaves they'd brought, their combined efforts providing a nice breeze to cool Newt's sweaty body.

Around him there are more creatures, all anxiously checking on him and doing what they can to help and it makes Newt's heart burst with affection and warmth. To think people couldn't see the same beauty of these beasts that he could, that they didn't understand the kindness they could exhibit.

"Thank you, all-all of you," Newt says humbly, settling back down and allowing his creatures to fuss and take care of him for once.


End file.
